Faut il toujours avoir une réponse pour tout ?
by Ethrenne
Summary: Il s'agit d'une petite suite de "C'est quoi l'amour ?". C'est un POV Kaname. Les événements ont lieu un peu plus loin dans le temps. Juste un petit peu.


Il s'agit d'une suite de C'est quoi l'amour ?. Mieux vaut l'avoir lu avant donc.

Pour les personnes qui ne suivent pas Vampire Knight, je me dois de faire quelques précisions, pas forcément obligatoires mais qui aident à la compréhension. Déjà que Kaname est tordu, alors en plus si je rajoute de la difficulté...

Donc **pour les précisions, je vous demande d'aller en bas de la page. **Ah oui et : **attention spoil.**

- Les personnages et les lieux sont propriétés de Matsuri Hino, empruntés de Vampire Knight.

- Couple : Kaname/Zero.

- Rating k+.

- Alors OCC, POV Kaname.

- **Bonne lecture camarades.**

* * *

Faut-il vraiment toujours avoir une réponse pour tout ?

Je me l'étais toujours demandé. Moi qui avais vu beaucoup de choses au cours de ma longue vie de vampire, je n'avais en tout cas jamais pu répondre à tout. J'avais fait des expériences, tant scientifiques que psychologiques, sur un panel de peuple très différent. D'abord J'avais observé les miens, les créatures de la nuit, communément appelées vampires, avant de passer aux civilisations humaines. Celles-ci m'avaient paru d'ailleurs beaucoup plus intéressantes que les hématophages.

La société des vampires, et ce peu importe en quel lieu, fonctionnait toujours de la même manière. C'était la loi du plus fort, rien de plus. Les « plus forts » étaient ceux qui avaient hérité du sang le plus pur, sans métissage, et le reste se laissait gentiment bouffer et marcher dessus.

Les humains avaient, quant à eux, des us et des coutumes diaboliquement variés, influencés par l'environnement, c'est-à-dire influencés par à peu près tout. Je n'avais jamais pu fixer de lois réelles et valables pour tous ces peuples, il y en avait toujours qui y échappaient. Le « plus fort » n'était pas toujours au sommet, du moins plus dans les périodes actuelles. Le croisement d'êtres d'origines diverses était bien moins considéré comme une tare que chez les vampires. De même, les humains étaient bien plus salutaires entre eux que ne pouvaient l'être les gens de mon espèce. Cependant les humains étaient bien souvent d'une stupidité affligeante, incapables de voir leurs intérêts sauf après coup, à guerroyer au hasard, se liant ou se séparant à tout va.

Pourtant il y avait une chose que je leur enviais plus que tout. A un point tel que certaines fois j'aurais préféré naitre mortel. Je jalousais terriblement leur solidarité.

Les humains pouvaient être de vrais monstres avec leur prochain mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être soudés face à un ennemi commun. C'était d'ailleurs de cette manière que de simples mercenaires avaient formé la Guilde et avaient pris les titres de Hunters.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

« Chéri ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Je déplace la télé. »

« Pour ? »

« Avoir la place de mettre un escabeau. »

« Afin de ? »

« Afin d'exhiber ma chute de reins devant tes yeux ébahis. »

« Il est vrai que tu es bien pourvu de ce point de vue-là. »

« N'est-ce pas. »

« Sérieusement Zéro, pourquoi installes tu un escabeau ici ? »

« Pour pouvoir enfin décrocher ce tableau vraiment hideux! »

« Il nous a été offert par le Directeur. »

« Justement. »

« Et la politesse ? »

« J'connais pas. »

« Tu oublis quand cela t'arrange. J'ai certains souvenirs de quelques-unes de nos folles nuits où tu maniais très bien la supplique »

« T'avais pas des papiers à signer toi par hasard ? »

« Il est vrai. Je te laisse donc rougir tranquillement sur ton escabeau. Je vais dans le bureau. »

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Ma réincarnation la plus récente m'avait amené à partager le quotidien d'une famille aimante et unie. Deux parents merveilleux, portant les doux noms de Juri et Haruka Kuran, ainsi qu'une petite sœur très vive, Yûki. Tout allait merveilleusement bien.

Rido Kuran se fit un plaisir de déchiqueter ce bonheur et de n'en laisser que des lambeaux sanguinolents.

Je perdis tout cette nuit-là. Mes parents avaient été réduis en poussière et ma sœur, rendue amnésique par un sort de protection de notre mère, avait disparu dans la neige pendant que j'affrontais Rido. Lorsque celui-ci fut réduit à l'état de flaque de sang, je pus enfin me lancer à la recherche de la petite. Je la sauvai de justesse d'un « Level E ».

Me sachant dorénavant seul et donc potentiellement vulnérable, je préférais confier ma sœur au soin d'une personne de confiance, Cross Kaien, dit Directeur Cross. L'homme était un hunter retiré du métier n'ayant même pas l'air d'avoir 30 ans. Le soir même de mon arrivée je lui laissais Yûki et partais, sa mauvaise rencontre l'avait traumatisé et elle ne supportait pas la vue de mes crocs, bien que très petits et fins à l'époque en raison de mon jeune âge.

Je m'installai chez les Ichijo. Le Patriarche, de par mon statut de sang pur, se sentait mon obligé. Chacune de mes demandes était exécutée à la minute voir à la seconde. Cependant je savais pertinemment que la moindre de mes respirations était surveillée. Aussi pour sortir voir Yûki, je me cachais, souvent aidé par mon ami Takuma, le fils Ichijo. D'ailleurs un soir en y allant j'eus une drôle de surprise portant le nom de Zero Kiryu. Ce petit avait vu sa famille se faire massacrer par un de mes homologues et était le seul rescapé semblait-il. Il était habité d'une haine peu commune.

Jamais je n'eus pitié de lui contrairement aux Cross. Le père et la fille ne se rendaient pas compte que plus ils s'apitoyaient sur le sort du gamin, plus ils le détruisaient. Je fis en sorte de ne jamais recroiser la route de Zero. Notre rencontre surprise ainsi que le comportement des Cross à ce moment-ci lui avaient fait suffisamment de mal.

Puis le projet de la « Classe de Nuit » fut mis en place.

Tous les soirs, au changement de classe, humains et vampires se côtoyaient et par là même Zero et moi également. La petite silhouette avait laissé place à celle d'un adulescent très beau. Pourtant l'enfant terrifié était toujours là, tapi dans un plus grand corps.

Zero, adorable Zero, paré de sa haine et de sa tristesse sur fond d'une grande fontaine le plus si petit gamin, survivant et déchiré par moult tourments, comme je l'adorais. Et comme je l'adore encore.

Je me souviens de cette nuit merveilleuse. Je le tirai un peu derrière moi, demander de l'aide l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le Pavillon de la Lune que je me tournai vers lui. Je ne rencontrai que des mèches opalines. Ah, je ne verrai ses yeux qu'une fois qu'il se sentira à l'abri. Pauvre petit garçon, j'aurai aimé te rencontrer avant que le sang ne soit à tes pieds. Nous montâmes les escaliers menant à ma chambre. L'ambiance était si particulière que j'avais l'impression que nous faisions beaucoup de bruit, alors même que nous étions deux vampires.

Deux vampires… Pauvre, pauvre Zero, encore un drôle de coup du sort. Tuer tes parents ne lui avait pas suffi, Hio Shizuka t'avait aussi maudit. J'aurai aimé en être désolé mais je ne le pu. J'en étais, d'une manière bizarre je le concède, heureux. Sans cela, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré.

Une fois dans la pièce, je pris la veste d'uniforme de mon compagnon. Il se laissa tranquillement faire, toujours la tête basse.

« Zero. »

Je senti un petit sursaut. Non mon adoré, je ne comptais pas te laisser dans ton mutisme. Avec moi tu n'auras sûrement jamais la paix.

« Zero, lève les yeux. »

« Que je m'abaisse à demander de l'aide, à _te_ demander de l'aide, ne t'as donc pas suffit démon ? »

Cette appellation me faisait mal au cœur.

« T'abaisser ? C'est ainsi que tu le ressens ? Fort bien. Le démon te laisse donc, il ne voudrait pas que _t'abaisse _encore. »

Je parti en l'abandonnant seul dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire cela, voire même était-ce le pire scénario imaginé par mon esprit. Mon pauvre petit garçon, seul dans cette grande pièce, dans le noir.

Je revins à lui très vite et le pris dans mes bras. Je ne cessai de l'embrasser, je couvrais son visage entier de baisers.

« Zero, Zero, adorable Zero. »

Je chantonnais son nom.

« Ne pleure pas, surtout pas. »

« Où t'as vu jouer que je pleurais ? »

« Certes. Je n'essuie donc que ton chagrin. »

«Tu te moques de moi ! »

« Non, j'essaie de te faire comprendre. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que je suis en train de t'aider. »

« En quoi te foutre de moi ce serai m'aider ? »

J'embrassais ses lèvres.

« Chut, ne crie pas. Je ne me moque pas, je ne me le permettrai pas maintenant. »

« Parce que je suis _au sol_ ? C'est tes mots il me semble ? »

« Voilà donc la source de ta colère. Tu te sens attaqué n'est-ce pas ? Tranquillise-toi petite bête, je ne te veux aucun mal.»

« Pff, c'est quoi encore ce surnom… »

« Zero tu… »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Enfin…tu souris ? »

« Et toi tu bafouille Kana-san. »

« _Kana-san_ ? »

« Ouais, Kana-san. Le mot _démon _te gène non ?

Tu avais toujours été très observateur n'est-ce pas ? Car quand on a mal et que l'on ne veut pas en parler, on observe sans cesse. M'avais tu beaucoup observé ? Longtemps ? Je n'avais pas osé te demander cette nuit-là, tu avais enfin repris ton calme et ta verve.

« Hey Kana-san. »

« Oui ? »

« Je te dirai pas merci, t'en as conscience ? »

« Je ne l'aurai jamais exigé. »

Je lui avais souri.

« Je vois. Par contre, j'ai un dernier truc à demander. »

« J'écoute. »

« Garde moi dans tes bras cette nuit. »

« Evidemment. »

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

« KANA-SAN ! »

« QUOI ? »

« ICI ! DE SUITE ! »

« Qui y'a-t-il chéri ? »

« Le tableau… »

« Et bien ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'enlever ! »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Il est fixé ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oh toi… Toi, oui TOI ! »

« Qu'ai-je ? »

« C'est ENCORE de TA faute ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait chéri. »

« T'ES SUR DE TOI ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis ce tableau. »

« Mais alors… »

« Le Directeur, sûrement. »

« Avec quoi il l'a fixé ce con ? »

« Excellente question. »

* * *

**Les précisions :** - Kaname est un vampire ancêtre, un des tout premiers, ce qui signifie qu'il est beaucoup plus vieux que ce qui est dit au début du manga. Il n'est pas simplement un ado de 18 ans.

- Ensuite, il est le fils de Haruka et Juri Kuran grâce à une sorte de réincarnation. Après avoir bu le sang du bébé du couple, il est devenu lui.


End file.
